<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paradise tearing at the seams by popcornizuku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440763">paradise tearing at the seams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornizuku/pseuds/popcornizuku'>popcornizuku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Goodbyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/popcornizuku/pseuds/popcornizuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link takes a trip around Hyrule, claiming everything is fine, but some of his friends are more perceptive than he may have expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. zora's domain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finished playing botw's main story not long ago, and this is slightly based on my own preparations. I couldn't help delving into Sidon's goodbye a bit more, because I love him so much :) title comes from "bad liar" by imagine dragons. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon when the familiar glow and hum of the shrine stirred Prince Sidon from his early morning musings in front of the statue of his sister. He jolted, quickly making his way around and with a dazzling smile, he greeted, “Link! Welcome back!”</p><p>His friend, drenched head to toe, waved back at him, ‘Hello, Sidon.’</p><p>“Goodness, where did you come from, my friend? You look like you just took a dip in Lake Hylia!” Sidon joked, urging his blonde friend towards the inn to dry off.</p><p>Link chuckled silently, signing in explanation, ‘Was in Akkala. It’s always raining there.’</p><p>“Akkala... that’s north of here, yes?” His friend nodded, “Ah, yes, I remember! You’ve told me about Tarry Town and the research tower up there.”</p><p>Link smiled brightly, seemingly happy at his memory of Link’s stories. Of course, how could Sidon forget? He’s like a starving man to Link’s stories, gladly eating them up and taking in every word he has to offer. Sidon can’t exactly travel and he’s never left the Domain, so he loves hearing his stories. However, more than that, he loves how Link’s eyes practically shine when he’s retelling his valiant adventures. He’s so happy when he tells Sidon about the different villages and all the people he’s met. It’s some of Sidon’s fondest memories with his Hylian friend.</p><p>As he helps Link dry off, his friend tells him more tales. A mysterious trial he did off the coast from Lurelin Village, his little friends in the Korok forest, and of the Leviathan bones he was tasked with finding. Sidon takes it all in eagerly, but something in the back of his mind tells him that something is off. The way Link signs the story and the shine in his eyes... well, it’s dimmer than usual. It’s hard to explain. Link just seems off. As if his friend was trying his damndest to put a facade, a mask over how he truly feels. It doesn’t sit right with Sidon, and he believes their friendship is built on their ability to be open and honest with each other, so he simply asks him, “Are you alright, my dear friend?”</p><p>Link jumps.</p><p>‘Yes, I’m fine.’</p><p>Sidon doesn’t want to push him, in case things really are fine, but his instincts are telling him otherwise.</p><p>“Are you... are you sure? Pardon me, if I’m overstepping here, you just don’t seem like yourself.”</p><p>A flash of panic is in his eyes, but in a blink, it’s gone. Link shakes his head, and smiles as steadily as he possibly can, ‘I promise, Sidon. I’m okay.’</p><p>Well, he really can’t push him anymore, so he nods and changes the subject, “If you say so. How long will you be staying in the Domain?”</p><p>‘Just for the night.’</p><p>Now, that is odd. He knows Link has a great deal of tasks on his shoulders, but he’s never stayed for so little time when coming to the Domain. He usually stays, at the very least, two days. His startled expression doesn’t go unnoticed, because Link hastily explains, ‘I’m just going around the villages to pick up some supplies.’</p><p>That just feels like an excuse more than anything.</p><p>“All of them?”</p><p>‘Yes. The Domain and Hateno are the last ones.’</p><p>“Oh, I see,” He pauses, because he doesn’t really see, “Well, I won’t keep you much longer. I believe Father will be calling for me soon, so I hope you find everything you need.”</p><p>Link nods, and gives him a small smile, ‘Thank you. I will. See you later.’</p><p>-</p><p>Sidon really couldn’t stop thinking about Link and his odd behavior. Something was definitely amiss with him, but he couldn’t put his finger on why. He wishes he could ease his friend’s worries and grievances, but there’s nothing he can do if Link won’t tell him anything. Unfortunately, the meeting with the elders and his Father runs late into the night, so he couldn’t see Link again until the next morning. He was out in front of Mipha’s statue when he finds him, his eyes closed and his head bowed. Sidon looked up at his sister’s face, and a sad smile spreads across his lips. He doesn’t think he can ever recall Link praying to the statue, but he supposes it’s something he’s done before and Sidon never saw. He patiently waits for Link to lift his head again, before greeting, “Good morning, Link.”</p><p>His friend turns to him, eyes a bit wide in surprise, and flushes at being caught, ‘Hello.’</p><p>“When are you going to be heading out today?”</p><p>‘I was just getting ready to leave. I was going to go find you to say goodbye, but you’re here now.’</p><p>Sidon manages to keep a childish pout locked away, and instead offers his friend a blinding grin, “I’m touched that you wanted to ensure you saw me before leaving. I’ll walk you out.”</p><p>Well, they weren’t going far, just to the bridge leading into Zora’s Domain. Still, Sidon took every minute he could with his friend before he had to go so soon.</p><p>Sidon was rambling about this and that, about the meeting from the night before and about Finley’s birthday party that he accidentally crashed. Link smiled and kept his eyes on him all the way, but there was something distant about his look. Something almost like grieving.</p><p>It made Sidon’s heart squeeze painfully in his chest. What could be bothering his friend so? Was it him? Did he do something? No, Link would’ve told him. Right?</p><p>It was too late to ask. Link stopped where he was and fully turned to him. Sidon gave him a puzzled look, also facing him, “Link?”</p><p>Before he could ask again if something was wrong, Link reached forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sidon startled in surprise, barely getting the chance to place his hand upon his head before Link pulled away and signed, ‘Goodbye. I’ll see you later.’</p><p>“Um, yes,” Usually so eloquent, but now he’s lost for words from such a surprise move, “I look forward to when you return, my friend, as always.”</p><p>Link gave him another small wave, before pulling out his Sheikah Slate and teleporting away.</p><p>Sidon stared at the spot his friend vanished, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice behind spoke up, “His stay was quite short.”</p><p>Sidon whirled around to find Bazz walking towards him. He cleared his throat in embarrassment at getting so spooked by his own friend, “Yes. He seemed to be acting strangely the whole time, too.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen him initiate a hug with you before. Has he done that?”</p><p>He shakes his head, a hand on his chin, “No, he hasn’t. That caught me by surprise.”</p><p>Bazz hummed thoughtfully, “Wonder what’s wrong.”</p><p>Distant, grieving, initiating hugs, staying so short, visiting every town, a hasty retreat... Sidon quietly asked, the gears in his head suddenly turning, “Do you know what Link bought at the mart yesterday?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, from what I heard, he bought out their arrows and some food.“</p><p>Bought all of their arrows? He must be doing that at every town. Why, though? Why would he do that, unless—</p><p>Sidon’s eyes widened.</p><p>Unless he was about to go against some great foe.</p><p>“Your Highness? You’re looking a bit sick.”</p><p>Sidon wanted to scream. How could he be so stupid?! Of course, Link is going after Ganon. That would explain all of his previous behavior. He hugged him goodbye, staring at him as if afraid it would be the last time he’d see him.</p><p>“He’s going to do it. He’s going to fight Calamity Ganon.”</p><p>Bazz‘s eyes also widened, before he solemnly nodded, “Ah, I suppose that would explain it. At some point you must do what everyone has been asking you to do, you can only stall for so long.”</p><p>“I didn’t... I didn’t get to wish him good luck or anything. Why didn’t he tell me?”</p><p>Bazz gave his prince a sad smile, shrugging, “Who knows. Maybe he didn’t want you to worry. Maybe what he needed was a normal goodbye from a dear friend, not a saddened departure plagued by fear. You mean a great deal to him, sire.”</p><p>Sidon was (a little embarrassingly) teary eyed, looking out at the bridge where Link vanished just minutes ago. He’s worried and scared for his friend. But, above all, he needs to have faith in him. That’s something that has never wavered in all the time he’s known Link.</p><p>He sniffled, standing straighter, “He’ll come back victorious. I know he will.”</p><p>With a fond smile, Bazz nodded, “Of course, Your Highness.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hateno village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only way Link could describe the sight of Hateno Village is that it looked like home. The cozy town, which could have just been another stop on his journey, became a place of immense comfort for the hero. He’d consider himself fairly acquainted with all of the residents and knew just about every nook and cranny of the place. His lovely home on the other side of the little bridge was one of the few places he found himself able to relax and just breathe. Before making his way home, he trudged down the slope and made his way into the general store. Pruce gives him a friendly grin, setting down a few jars of milk onto the shelf, “Ah, good afternoon, Link. It’s always a pleasure to see you back here. How are you?”</p><p>Link manages to smile back at him, waving politely, ‘I’m good, thank you. I’d like to buy some arrows.’</p><p>“Oh, sure! How many?” Pruce asked, as he made his way behind the counter.</p><p>‘All of them.’</p><p>Pruce blinked, repeating, “All of them?”</p><p>The Hylian man nodded, gathering up the regular and bomb arrows that Pruce kept on display. The shopkeeper gave him an odd look, tapping his chin, “Um, geez, if that’s what you want. Alright, I think that’s... uh...” Pruce waved a hand dismissively, shrugging, “Y’know, I’ll give them to you at a discount. I’m not in the mood to count out that many rupees and you’ve always been a loyal customer. I’ll give it to you for just five hundred. Deal?”</p><p>Link’s eyes widened, shaking his head, ‘It’s okay. I can pay full price.’</p><p>Pruce raised a hand to silence his protests and smiled, “I insist.”</p><p>He thought about arguing more, but the headache that has been slowly building the past few days was hitting hard and he isn’t sure he’d win this argument anyway. He hands Pruce one gold and two silver rupees, profusely thanks him, and makes his way outside again.</p><p>His wife gives him a gentle greeting, thanking him for his patronage, and because he feels a little bad still, he asks her to take another gold rupee. Making his way back up the hill and down the bridge, it’s all muscle memory for him. He’s been through this walk so many times, he could probably do it in his sleep. His little house comes into view, and he suddenly stops in his tracks. As if something slammed into his chest, the air knocked right out of his lungs, he stares at his home. His precious, cozy home, that he could very well never see again after today.</p><p>Link can’t really explain it. He doesn’t even remember what he was doing, where he was, who he last spoke to when it happened. It’s been months since he calmed the final Divine Beast, months since he last saw a shrine, months since he last gave spirit orbs to a goddess statue, months since he last saw a glimpse from his past, months since he last heard Zelda’s voice. He’s just been traversing Hyrule, looking for treasure, collecting korok seeds, and helping people along the way lately. He’d visit old friends and find new ones. He was almost in a daze, just looking for anything to do. Any distraction, any misstep, any diverging path from the one everyone has been screaming at him to do since King Rhoam told him everything atop the Temple of Time.</p><p>He was just wasting time, he knew. He knew it. Finally, finally after so long, there was a moment of brilliant clarity for him. He just remembers watching the sun rise, and deep down he knew... it was time. He still managed to find some distractions, though. He decided to go to all his friends to say goodbye and stock up on supplies in preparation for battle.</p><p>He ended up in Gerudo Town for a week, because he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye to Riju or any of his other acquaintances. The idea of seeing the Gerudo chief’s young face hide away the fear they all feel to wish him best of luck just didn’t sit right with him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to tell her what he was planning to do. He left with a normal farewell, as if this wasn’t potentially the final time he’d ever see his Gerudo friend.</p><p>Rito Village was just as hard. Seeing Teba and his family is always a welcoming and pleasant experience, but his decision loomed over his head the entire time. Tulin gave him a hearty dish he and his mother put together and wished for him to eat it when he wasn’t feeling so well on his journey. With that in mind, he nearly wolfed it down right there and then. Seeing the three of them smiling, Link knew he had to do this to protect that happiness. It still sent chills down his spine, regardless, wondering if this is the last time he gets to say goodbye. Teba must have realized his plan, because before he left, the warrior gave him an encouraging smile and said, “I’ll see you when this is all over, okay?”</p><p>Link could barely hold back his tears as he nodded and made his way to the next town. He isn’t sure why, but going to the Korok forest always gave Link a sense of peace. He met with all his little friends, bought out both shops, and took a nap in the bed his little friend made for him. The Great Deku Tree was silent in his departure, but he has a feeling he still understands.</p><p>Goron City was next, and though they didn’t sell many arrows there, he took what he could get just to see his Goron friends again. Saying goodbye to Yunobo almost broke him. His friend had been so excited to tell him about the advances that have been made to the Boss’s canons to make them easier for everyone to use, and Yunobo had grinned saying, “They should be done next time you visit! Not that you can’t use them anyway, but we can do some target practice together, goro.”</p><p>Yunobo has always been earnest and kind, and the genuine excitement from him almost made Link want to back out for another few weeks. Maybe just to test them out. He had to snap out of that, though. He knew he’d been stalling and making poor Zelda wait long enough.</p><p>Lurelin Village and Tarry Town were just as heart wrenching, but he managed. He also made his way to Robbie while in Akkala, kept their meeting short, and poured the last of his guardian parts into ancient arrows and weapons. He didn’t have to say anything to Robbie and his wife. They knew, just from the amount of rupees he gave Cherry. This was it. He wanted to squirm in their knowing gazes, but he managed to stay still and give as brisk of a goodbye as possible. He couldn’t handle sympathy right now. Not now.</p><p>Kakariko Village was just as difficult, but his friends there helped him keep his goals aligned. Playing with Koko and Cottla, speaking with Paya, and buying more arrows from Rola helped him remember why he was doing this. It was so they could rest easy again. So they could continue to live this peaceful life they’ve managed to pull together. They won’t have to have the fear of Calamity hanging over their shoulders any longer. Impa gave him a nod of understanding, and told him simply, “Good luck.”</p><p>He’s never said what he’s planning to do, and yet they somehow all know... Maybe he isn’t as good at keeping his emotions at bay as he apparently used to be.</p><p>If it weren’t for the fact he knew the guilt would tear him apart, he almost skipped going to Zora’s Domain. Because he knew, if there was one person, one friend, who could sway his iron will to finally do this, it would be Sidon. It would be Sidon and his bright smile, endless words of encouragement, quiet grief, loving friendship, wonderful stories, warm touch, and never ending comfort. Sidon was Link’s closest friend, in all of his journey. If there was one person he could not handle a sympathetic smile or speech or fearful goodbye or just an ounce of doubt, it was him. He would just need to act as normal as possible. Don’t give the game up, he can’t. He won’t be able to do this if he does.</p><p>Somehow he managed. Sidon was definitely suspicious of his behavior, but Link was blessed with the normal goodbye he wanted. Even though Sidon’s words still cut deep and Link had to rush his departure before he faltered, he made it out without breaking. And, he did feel better in the end. The reminder that people like Sidon are cheering him on always does. He hates deceiving him, but he hopes the next time they meet, his friend is willing to forgive him. He supposes the question of where and when and if they meet is up for debate...</p><p>Link shakes his head, dispelling the thought. Now is not the time for that.</p><p>Inside Link’s house, the smell of silent princesses blesses the air and brings about a sense of calmness he can’t explain. He has the flowers in pots all over his little home. They seem to thrive plenty fine here. When it’s especially hot out, he likes leaving the door and windows open, and they practically bloom in the fresh air. He smiles, wishing he had the time to plant more of them or find a way for them to survive outdoors, but... there was no more time. Link shifted through his things, finding he had more than enough arrows, food, and random stuff to keep him going. He had plenty of good weapons and shields, but there were a few things he needed to add to his pack.</p><p>He set up the weapons of his former friends, the Champions, so long ago in these display cases. After each Divine Beast and receiving the gift, he brought them all back here for this moment. Urbosa’s scimitar and shield shined brightly in the light, just as beautiful as their previous master. Revali’s bow was an impressive piece of work, but then again, so was he. Daruk’s weapon is a bit, uh, big for him, but he had the strength to wield it just fine. Mipha’s trident, elegant and powerful, just as she was, sat comfortably in his hands. Link gripped it tightly, and felt that feeling of clarity tenfold. It was time for all of their souls to finally be put to rest. They were waiting for him, waiting for the chance to strike Calamity Ganon and free Zelda. They’ve been waiting for him for so long. It wasn’t fair to force them to wait any longer. Equipping his trusted Master Sword and Hylian Shield, Link took one last look at the picture hanging on the wall beside his bed. They can’t ever recreate that moment, not now in the land of the living. But... maybe one day, Hylia will grace them with the chance to see one another again.</p><p>He could only pray that moment would not happen too soon.</p><p>Warping as close to the castle as he could, Link called for his beloved steed, and charged into battle.</p><p>It was now or never.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!<br/>until next time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>